Sweet Cinnamon Sugar
by Midori
Summary: This fic isn't like my others, but read it anyway. It's Mimi's sweet sixteen, but no one cares. What kind of present would Yamato get her?


  
  


Author's disclaimer and notes: Holy crap! I didn't expect this to come out this way! I think I ready to chuck up my lunch...this is too...too...sweet! P 

I don't own anything, except my teeth and cavities! So don't sue! :D   
  
  
  


Sweet Cinnamon Sugar   
  
  
  


Spin, spin, spin. I think I can twirl forever in this lavender leotard, twisting my toes and leaping from space to space. 

I'm talking, of course, about ballet. ....Okay, so it sucks. That doesn't mean I can't dream of a time when I'll actually enjoy my ballet recitals. For now, I'm just not there, you know? 

I let out a sigh as I scoop up my gym bag, thrusting the scruffy leotard into it along with the suffocating shoes. Seriously, I think they're cutting off circulation to my feet every time I use them. You'd think that maybe since I'm turning sweet 16 next week, my parents would just let me drop the ballet class. Dead hope. 

Powerwalking towards the glass door, I noticed someone pass by that looked really familiar. Strange, isn't it? How memories can come back to remind you? Of the life you had when you were younger? Frustrating, isn't it? I've been hoping my parents would get me a car; sure, it was two years to early for me to drive, but they can afford it, and I want to show my groupies. 

Groupies? Yeah, I have them. It's not fun having them, to be sure, but I got used to them after they kept stalking me and taping my private phone conversations. Some people say I'm a bitch. And... I am a bitch, just not one of those whorey-bitches. There's different levels of bitchiness, you know? Besides, I think I'm a pretty good bitch, don't you think so? 

I ask too many questions. 

I ran home as the sky began to darken, thunderclouds just about to burst loose and rain some sort of hell on the city of New York. Rainstorms are such pains, especially in New York, with all the pollution and everything. The door to my house unlocked as I jammed the key in the slot and turned, and threw my bag onto the leather sofa as I went to my room for a fresh change of clothes. 

Three hours later, I was in front of the television, pigging out and thinking about...what else? Guys, cute guys, hot guys. It's weird, because I have little quirks that I always do. When I'm bored, I classify the guys I've known into those categories. Somehow or another, I always end up having to put Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, and Yamato into those groups. Taichi would be...um, in a whole other place, under 'cute but stupid'. Jyou and Koushiro...they'd be in 'nice but not special'. And....Yamato. Definitely... 'HOT!' I obsess over him every time I get, but I keep it well hidden enough. The others don't know, and I tend to keep it that way. 

Then my mind wandered over to my birthday. Have you ever heard the phrase, "Sweet sixteen, never been kissed?" That's me, all over. Never been kissed, because if anyone tries to that I don't want to, 'SLAP'! That's what happens, and I feel angry with myself; why am I so picky? Just another trait of bitchiness. You really can't blame me for being so bitchy today, since I found out this morning my parents are going away to Florida during the week of my birthday. Without me. 

The phone rang, and I picked it up, cradling the receiver with one hand while flipping channels. "Hello?" I called out cheerfully, leaning back on the recliner. 

"Hello? Tachikawa? Is that you?" A scratchy voice came out through the phone, and static was really sharp in the background. Music, of some sort. 

"Yeah, this is Mimi T. Who's this?" It was too hard to discern the voice, with all the noise blaring out. 

"It's Yamato." He said, and I was sure it was him. 

"Ishida!!" I shrieked to myself, holding the phone away so he wouldn't hear me spaz out. "Yeah? What up?" I resumed my normal speaking voice, clutching the phone protectively. 

"Listen, I'm on a cell phone right now, and the others called me to call you and ask when your birthday is, so they can get you presents." 

"Aw, you guys don't have to do that," I said, suppressing a smile. My friends in Odaiba are always so thoughtful, but shouldn't they already know my birthday...? 

"Yeah, well, we would've remembered on our own, but Sora kept insisting it was next week, and Hikari said it was the week before." 

"Sora's right." 

"Oh. Okay then, we'll send over your presents by mail as soon as we can." 

"....Thanks, Yamato." I whispered, as the fact that they wouldn't be with me for my birthday struck me with clarity and devastation. Seems like nobody really cares, do they? 

"Hey, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." 

"I'm fine." I reassured him quickly, as I firmly clicked the off button on the tv. 

"...Are you sure?" 

"YES, Of course I'm sure!" Whoa. My bubble burst, big time. 

".........maybe I should come over there." He said quietly. 

"What? What are you talking about," I asked incredeously. 

"...just consider it a present...from me." Click. The phone went dead and my hands trembled with anxiety and wonder. What did he mean by that?   
  


-Next Week-   
  


Fa la la. My birthday. As I knew, nobody gives a crap. But, I did get that car I wanted. 

Have you ever gotten a feeling that you're not wanted in life, no matter what you do? That you wish some person would pay some attention towards you? 

As I finished with my ballet lessons, I trudged home again, where, incidentally, it started raining again. Doesn't New York ever get any sunshine? Shit. Now my hair's wet. 

Nearing my house, I saw a stranger standing in front of the door, dressing in a black trench coat, spikes of blonde hair sticking out sideways. No way. Fate wouldn't be that grateful, would she? 

"Err...who are you?" I asked timidly as I approached the guy. Oh, my god. It **was** Yamato 

"Oh. Hey." He greeted as he turned around to face me. In his arms, were a giant bouquet of...flowers. He glanced at them and me, and thrust them into my hands, his face going a light shade of pink. "My...present to you. Happy birthday." 

"Oh." I sniffed at the flowers, smiling the slightest bit. I was ready to scream and die in joyful laughter at this second. "Do you...want to come in?" I unlocked the door, and he nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Here." He handed me a package, which were filled with cards and other presents. "From the others." 

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you and them." I sighed as I place the flowers into another glass jar. 

"Where are your parents?" He questioned, glancing around the living room. 

"They...they went to Florida for a...vacation." I said hesitantly. 

"What? It's their daughter's birthday and they aren't here?" He asked in disbelief, as I nodded, embarrassed. 

"It's okay . I don't mind..that much." 

He let out a sigh, and began twiddling his fingers anxiously. "Um...well...see, those flowers..weren't my real present." 

"They...aren't?" 

"No. Um, see, Sora told me something, and I..um," He swallowed loudly, then leaned over to give me a kiss, which caught me by utter and total surprise. 

Okay, now I was ready to die. My first kiss. From my crush! Sora must have told him about my sweet sixteen wish. He pulled back, his cheeks a flaming red. 

"Um, yeah, well. I think I should go now." He stuttered as he stood up and headed for the door. 

"No, wait." I broke in, my voice stumbling. "Can you...stay a bit more? Please?" I reached out and caught him by the arm, and pressed my lips tightly against his. God bless America, I thought wryly as I continued our kiss. 


End file.
